1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to gun-type fluid fuel burners, such as oil burners, and more particularly to an energy efficient, high static pressure burner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Domestic gun-type oil burners conventionally comprise a blast tube having a fuel dispensing nozzle therein, a blower housing having an air discharge opening therein communicating with the blast tube, a motor-driven blower in the housing for providing combustion air to the blast tube, an ignition transformer mounted on the housing and connected to ignition electrodes positioned in the blast tube adjacent the fuel nozzle and, in the case of oil burners, a fuel pump driven by the blower motor.
In the past, the combustion chamber of conventional domestic furnaces has been exposed to a draft in the flue at all times. It has been known that combustion is improved and efficiency is increased by causing the burner to fire against a pressure in the combustion chamber rather than a draft; however, this requires the burner to provide a higher static pressure than has normally been required. Further, the normal draft in a conventional furnace during the "OFF" cycle of a conventional gun-type fluid fuel burner causes a loss of heat from the space being heated by air flow through the blower, blast tube and combustion chamber to the flue.
It is therefore desirable to provide an improved domestic, gun-type fluid fuel burner which provides higher than normal static pressure and further which eliminates stand-by heat losses due to draft through the burner.